


Alone With ‘Your’ Thoughts

by ZanzibarBreeze



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Fantasizing, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, I apologize for these tags, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Selfcest, Sharing a Body, Takes place sometime during CT or CS, Well to a degree anyway… borderline selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzibarBreeze/pseuds/ZanzibarBreeze
Summary: Terumi is always present- even (or especially) when Hazama would prefer some primacy.
Relationships: Hazama Honoka/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alone With ‘Your’ Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [SparklingLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLemons/pseuds/SparklingLemons) for betaing this for me even though she had no idea who these two are ❤️ love you queen

Hazama had truly never known peace. In one form or another, Terumi was always present. Though their consciences were distinctly their own, he was always  _ there _ . Often Terumi would just mentally talk  _ at  _ him, forcibly making his presence known.

Usually, the vessel took this in stride. Terumi could be annoying, but it wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. More often than not they were in agreement on most things, so it wasn’t as if they really bickered. Hazama knew how to handle Terumi, as Terumi did Hazama.

Some things, however, proved difficult with an audience— even for someone created as a vessel.

Hazama found himself wishing, multiple times, that the Colonel had just skipped over the most base of human urges in his creation. It wasn’t if they served much utility in their case. Not that it wasn’t  _ pleasurable _ for him— just that Terumi always made himself… involved.

_ ‘Stop moping Hazzy, just get to it already.’  _ Terumi pointed his inner-dialogue towards his vessel, interpreting Hazama’s line of thinking. Hazama could almost  _ hear _ the ghost’s whine.

“You’re only concerned about your own pleasure, Terumi. It’s my body.” Hazama sighed, but he began unbuckling his belts regardless. 

_ ‘ _ Our _ body. So just make  _ us _ feel good already, jeez.’  _ Terumi continued on, as if he wasn’t fully aware he’d already won.

Hazama unzipped himself, taking his dick in hand. He began with a few noncommittal strokes to get himself to harden. If Terumi wasn’t in the picture, he could imagine himself watching porn, or something. It’s not like it wasn’t something he couldn’t see himself enjoying. He’d tried to before, even. But, Terumi was vocal, and would  _ comment _ on everything. No point in watching porn if the soul you share your body with is just talking at you the whole time anyway.

_ ‘Stop thinking so much Hazzy. You know you like it more like this.’ _

“If telling yourself that makes it more enjoyable for you, then be my guest.” Hazama spoke with a roll of his eyes.

_ ‘Aw, don’t be like that… Even someone like  _ you  _ must crave a partner for this.’ _

Hazama ignored the ‘insult’ of the comment, knowing it was probably  _ something  _ closer to a compliment coming from the ghost. “Yeah, preferably someone with their own body.” He sighed, continuing to halfheartedly work himself. He really wished Terumi would just shut up for a second and let him focus.

_ ‘Come on. Nobody knows you better than me!’  _ And though Terumi wasn’t in control right now, Hazama could almost feel the ghost smirking at that comment.  _ ‘My other half.’ _ He teased.

“Then you’ll  _ know  _ I want you to shut up and let me do my business.” Hazama quipped.

_ ‘Hm. Let me take control, I’ll show you how well I know you.’  _

_ That  _ piqued Hazama’s interest. Usually Terumi only took control when it was in his best interest, leaving bodily maintenance and mundane matters to Hazama. Terumi had to have something in mind for them. 

“Fine. Do what you want.” Hazama, relented his control, admittedly curious.

“See, there are advantages to having me as a roomie.” Terumi spoke, now in control of their shared body. Immediately, he moved to undo the necktie Hazama had put on earlier (with the hand that had just been on his  _ dick,  _ Hazama realized with disgust.) “I’m a pretty observant guy! And I pay attention more than you think, Hazzy.” 

_ ‘You say that like it’s not a total invasion of privacy.’  _ Hazama replied.

“Psssh… Like you don’t know anything about that, Mr. Intelligence Department.  _ Anyway, _ I’ve watched every time you’ve ever jacked off, ever. So, I’m pretty much the most ideal sex buddy you could ask for! I know  _ exactly _ what gets you going.” Terumi boasted.

_ ‘Wow, dying really keeps a guy pent up, doesn’t it?’ _

“You have  _ no  _ idea.” Terumi groaned, finally moving down to work his, now flagging, dick. “But you give me a pretty good show at least, Hazzy. I should thank Relius for making me such a slutty vessel.” 

_ ‘I’m not sure the Coronel would appreciate the sentiment.’ _

“No, probably not. But  _ you _ do, don’t you Hazama?” Terumi spoke, gradually speeding up his hand movements all the while. “It seems like a pretty nice ego stroke, something you’d be into.” 

_ ‘What makes you think that?’  _ Hazama questioned, though his skepticism of the ghost was gradually fading. Terumi  _ did  _ seem to know what to do to get Hazama going. He’d started off relatively slow, but was now starting to speed up, grip getting noticeably firmer. Hazama would even be remiss to not admit that the dialogue wasn’t… unpleasant, this time. With Terumi actively working to get him off, it started to seem less impeding and more  _ encouraging. _

“It has to be pretty flattering, is all.” Terumi replied. “Knowing you're the  _ only  _ one with the ability to get me going. Being someone’s entire sexual outlet. Why do you think I’m always prodding you while you’re going at it? I’m kind of at your mercy here, Hazzy.” Terumi let out a louder-than-necessary  _ moan,  _ no doubt an act of showmanship. At the same time he moved his other hand down to his balls, rubbing them as the hand working his dick prodded a finger at his slit.

_ ‘Ah, is that so? Never knew you were so desperate for me, Terumi.’  _

Realistically, Hazama knew Terumi would never consider himself to be at anyone’s mercy. That what was getting the other man going was having control over Hazama’s pleasure. But, the vessel certainly didn’t mind playing along. This was  _ hot,  _ hotter than he had expected. He was now fully confident Terumi hadn’t been bluffing when he said he’d paid attention to Hazama’s technique. It was more or less identical to his own, but letting the other take control gave him something more akin to the feeling of another person jacking him off. Hazama had no doubt if he was in control of his own vocal cords he’d be a moaning mess. Luckily Terumi being in charge of things also saved him that embarrassment.

Terumi chuckled, rubbing his thumb at the bottom of his head. “Is that what gets you riled up? Knowing I need your help to cum,  _ Hazama?”  _

The ghost kept his voice breathy, an effort to make himself sound as aroused as possible. Hazama knew Terumi was just getting a kick out of showing off. Which was the only reason he was flattering Hazama anyway. But fuck, if it wasn’t effective. He’d never gotten off to this particular fantasy Terumi was spinning before, but it was certainly getting him “riled up” now. All the while Terumi was paying particular attention to the head of his cock, periodically moving down to jack the length of it off.

_ ‘It’s… fuck,’  _ Hazama’s thoughts flatlined as Terumi made particularly enjoyable stroke.  _ ‘It’s ah, appealing, to say the least.’ _

“Hahaha, even now you’ve got that whole gentleman shtick going on, you know? Even though I know it's total bullshit.” Terumi laughed. Suddenly he slowed down his movements to something more methodical. “Makes me wonder how you’d be if we had our own bodies…” The ghost trailed off, as if he was genuinely thinking out loud and not spewing dirty talk.

Hazama was grateful in that moment that Terumi had slowed down, lest he risked cumming on the spot. The (admittedly, farfetched) idea of having the opportunity to be  _ truly  _ intimate with Terumi was, put bluntly, fucking  _ hot. _

Not in the romantic sense, mind you. But he would absolutely relish the opportunity to put Terumi in his  _ fucking place. _ The idea of screwing the man who had derailed Hazama’s entire existence, stolen his body from him,  _ shit. _ Hazama wanted nothing more than to pin him down and make him his bitch. Consume him like he’d forced Hazama to be consumed.

“Aha, earth to Hazzy! …Guess it’s a nice thought then, huh?” Terumi replied to Hazama’s silence, smug. “If you were putting up that front of yours, you’d do that mild mannered meek shit. Maybe wine and dine me? Cute and all… but the two of us, since we’re so  _ close… _ ” Terumi paused briefly, focusing on beginning to gradually pick up his pace again. “You wouldn’t have to  _ hold back  _ with me, Hazama.”

_ ‘Shit, Terumi…’ _

“Don’t leave me hanging here, Haz. Tell me what’d you do to me.” Terumi baited, rubbing at the slit of his dick again.

_ ‘Fucking hell, Terumi…’  _ Hazama found it difficult to formulate even internal dialogue at the stimulation. He steeled himself. ‘ _ I’d show you that you reap what you sow.’  _

“Oh?” Terumi prompted, inquisitive. He encouraged Hazama by continuing to pick up the pace of his movements.

_ ‘I’d put you in your fucking place.’  _ Hazama bluntly parroted his initial reaction, seeing no reason to sensor himself.

“Ahahahaha!” Terumi cackled, intrigued. “Is that right? Like you,  _ ah, _ fucking could.” The ghost combated, even as he interrupted himself with a moan. But, how he jerked himself became more savory. His movements were all that were needed to portray how the concept of making a fight out of sex turned him on.

_ ‘Heh, I could manage. I’d pin you down and take you for myself. Maybe even use Ouroboros to keep you restrained… You wouldn’t stand a chance, I’m afraid.’  _

_ “Fuck.”  _ Terumi groaned out. His movements began taking on a more desperate edge, as if it became more about his own satisfaction than Hazama’s. No matter, of course, since their pleasure was one in the same. “No fucking way. What makes you think you’d even get the chance to be the one,  _ ah,  _ fucking me?” The ghost quipped through his moans. “As my vessel, it only makes sense  _ I’d _ get to put my dick in  _ you _ .”

_ ‘Hmm, well, I suppose we’d have to fight for it.’  _ Hazama could  _ imagine _ it, too. Beating the shit out of each other to see who would get the right to stick it in. His dick would be straining in his slacks as they fought, already anticipating what was to come. Terumi seemed to be able to visualize it as well, if the wanton moan he shamelessly let out was any indication.

“That’s-  _ shit-  _ not a bad idea.” Terumi continued to speak through his moans, suffering the consequences of being in control of his own voice. “A real,  _ ah _ , mood setter.” Despite the interruptions his cries caused, he showed no sign of slowing down. He continued to jerk himself throughout, uncompromising on the front of pleasuring himself.

_ ‘Don’t worry, you’d be straining in your pants from the pain  _ long _ before I got to sticking my cock in you.’  _ Hazama could picture  _ that  _ too. Terumi, as he was when he was alive, hard and wet in his pants as his  _ vessel _ kicked his ass so thoroughly he had no choice but to offer it up to Hazama. Maybe he could even manage to make the ghost cry from the humiliation of it.

“Heheh, can’t argue with that first part. Though your pain would be a factor as well.” Terumi shuddered as he spoke, continuing the gradual climb of the intensity in his movements. “It’d be so  _ fucking hot _ to see my sluttly little vessel’s groans of pain turn into  _ moans.” _

_ ‘Well, I wouldn’t mind moaning for you Terumi. It’s the least I could do while I fuck you into the ground.’  _ Hazama began, and to his amusement, Terumi let out a moan of his own at the concept.  _ ‘I can make it hurt for you too, as you're such a masochist. Aren’t I a kind lover?’  _ Hazama teased.

“Holy fucking shit Hazama- you dirty fucking-“ Terumi gasped, pace now on the edge of frantic. His, and with it Hazama’s, orgasm was building.

Hazama was of course, feeling it too. While taking a back seat to Terumi’s control saved him the (although enjoyable from Hazama’s perspective) shame of lustful cries that the ghost was facing, he couldn’t say he blamed the man. It was  _ good, _ fucking  _ great,  _ really. Hazama can’t believe they’d been missing out on  _ years  _ of this. Though the sensation of Terumi jerking (and at this point even frantic thrusts into) his own hand wasn’t identical to bedding another, Hazama couldn’t find it in himself to care. Hell, in the moment, he might even vouch for its superiority. The experience of sharing Terumi’s build up was  _ fantastic-  _ he could see why the ghost had enjoyed his sit ins on Hazama’s masturbation sessions up to this point. The feeling seemed nearly ethereal, fitting of their unique situation.

_ ‘Fuck Terumi, you don’t seem too opposed to the idea anymore. I’d make sure to make it good for you too, give you a reach-around so you could come on my cock-‘ _

“Shut the fuck up-  _ Hazama!”  _ The ghost’s lustful cry of his name edged on a scream, and Hazama had no doubt they’d be cumming within moments. The shared cock in Terumi’s grip twitched in confirmation.

Hazama felt a spike of pleasure as he realized he’d for once gained the upper hand on the other man.  _ ‘I guess you were right before, Terumi! You do need my help to cum, even when  _ you’re  _ the one in control.’ _ If Hazama had the reins at the moment, he’d no doubt be smirked as he quipped:  _ ‘Well, let’s cum together, Terumi.’ _

Within moments, orgasm overtook both the vessel and the ghost. Terumi was spilling into his hand, accompanied by a string of curses mixed with the other’s name. Hazama more or less short circuited, lucky to retain the sense not to mentally vocalize how the other occupied his thoughts in the heat of it all.

In the following moments, as they winded down, Hazama was so occupied with his post-orgasm haze that he nearly missed the fact Terumi had forfeited control.

“Terumi?” The vessel dared to risk questioning the other, potentially interrupting the peace of his bliss.

_ ‘Don’t you dare say shit.’  _ Well, at the very least Terumi wasn’t giving his host the silent treatment.

“I wouldn’t dare. I’m always careful to mind my manners, even during pillow talk.” Hazama spoke as he smirked to himself.

_ ‘You’re insufferable.’  _

“Yet you laze around in my head all day.” The vessel mused.

_ ‘Hey! I just put some serious effort in, man.’  _ Terumi protested the accusation.

“And it is much obliged. Hopefully we can do this again sometime.” Hazama spoke genuinely (not something to be taken lightly, given his track record.)

_ ‘Heh. You really are a whoreish vessel, huh? Well that’s fine by me, if it was that good for you.’ _ The ghost easily fell back into his egotistical demeanor.

Hazama would allow him that much, if only as a courtesy. Though he couldn’t hold himself back from a little bit of patronizing. “So considerative of me, Terumi. I’m touched.” 

_ ‘Psssh. Whatever, you say Hazzy. Let me know next time you need to be ‘touched.’  _

Hazama would hold him to that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non Persona 4 fic, and it’s for an endangered species of a fandom. Sorry if that disappoints… Just close your eyes and pretend Hazama is Adachi, they are pretty much the same character. 
> 
> To the rest of you… Hello BlazBlue Nation ;)


End file.
